


What's Cookin' Good Lookin'?

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [23]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Book 2: Wayward Son, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 23, Depressed Simon Snow, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Simon's Love Language Is Cooking, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: Simon is making dinner. Baz is soft.Carry On Countdown, Day 23 - Cooking/Baking
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	What's Cookin' Good Lookin'?

**Baz**

When I get home, Simon has managed to get himself off of the sofa (Which, recently, has become a worryingly rare event). 

He’s crashing about in the kitchen, wings and tail free, leaning over a steaming pot, and humming to himself (Lady Gaga, I think). His face is flushed with warmth. And his smile is beaming at full brightness.

My heart skips a beat, at the sight of it. He’s beautiful when he’s happy (He’s beautiful when he’s sad, too. But it hurts more to look at him when he’s like that). 

“Baz!” He calls, cheerily. “How has your day been?” 

“Fine, I drawl, hesitant.  _ Typical. All I’ve wanted for the past few weeks is for him to be happy, and now that he is (Or, at least, seems to be), I don’t trust it.  _ “And yours?” 

He shrugs (Half of Snow’s sentences are shrugs). “Dunno. Bad. Then worse. Then good. I’m making dinner, though!” 

“Yes,” I say, chuckling lightly, as I walk towards him. “I can see that. What is it?” 

I wrap my arms around his waist from behind, and he sighs contentedly. Pressing his weight against me, slightly (I don’t even know if he  _ means _ to do it. But, I’m embarrassingly grateful for it. I like the feel of him against me - Like being able to be close to him, like this). 

“Rajma Masala. Penny’s mum sent me the recipe. It’s one of my favourites. Wanna’ try?” He asks, holding the wooden spoon out towards me. “I made it hotter than normal, for you. I know how you love your spicy food.” 

And, _ Crowley. _ Something so simple shouldn’t mean so much to me. But it does. Because it’s him. Because he  _ knows  _ me - From silly dietary quirks, to the things I’d vowed to never let another see. 

And, for the moment, he seems lighter - More like himself. For the moment, he’s  _ mine. _ And I’ll hold on to that for as long as he’ll let me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
